As Soft Rains Fall
by Lividio Nova
Summary: A wise man once said: "Those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it." Thus Zack and Cody find themselves trapped in a vicious cycle with origins almost a decade old that has had violent consequences. Now the cycle is preparing to begin yet another round, and all hope for ending it lays in the hands of another...  restarted/resumed updating 8-24-12! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Prologue: _Hauntings of a Bygone Era_

* * *

_"There are two ways to solve a mystery: uncover it, or eliminate it."_

- Andrew Ryan

* * *

_"You're a dork, a fucking geek! Nobody loves you!"_

_One falls to the floor, his blood staining the sterile white tile floor. His eyes slowly close as darkness envelops his consciousness._

_"Fucker! You'll pay for that!"_

_"What ya gonna do about it, huh?"_

_The floor trembles as another comes crashing down like some defeated Titan of old and the recreations of the great oceans start to blot out the cold ceramic, casting shimmering crimson reflections of the harsh fluorescence that illuminates everything. His ear touches the floor and hears the constant vibration of life's activities continuing on without them, hundreds of feet all moving in differing rhythms to the same general beat. The toll of a seemingly distant bell rings out and the beat transforms into a frantic cacophony of stumbles and pushing that is over within a matter of seconds. The vibrations regress into an eerie silence._

_"Psh, they're both a bunch of weak pussies."_

_"You got that right."_

_Two pairs of footsteps echo across the floor, their tapping on the tile growing fainter as their hosts rejoin that vibrant fabric of activity._

_"Sorry we're late Ms. Crocker, our Algebra teacher wanted to talk to us at the end of last period..."_

_The door slowly closes, and there is silence once more. His ear no longer registers noise, and the second one falls into the darkness just as his comrade had done moments before..._

* * *

"GAH!"

Zack awakens with a jolt in his bed. The soothing motions and sounds of the sea comfort him. It was all just a dream, the bullies, Cody being hurt, Zack himself being hurt, all just a figment of past memories of Boston.

_"Thank god. Just a dream."_

Zack settles back into an uneasy sleep, wary of the echoes of the past, a past he would rather soon forget.

_…Zack! Honey! It's ok, you'll be alright. Take it easy; your nose was broken! Who did this to you?"_

_"Who did this to you son?"_

_The harsh light shining upon him reminds this one of the environment that his consciousness remembered from moments before. A caring, familiar face is joined by a serious one, with a gleaming silver reflection of authority blinding him further._

_"I… I don't remember…"_

_"Sweetie, can you please try?"_

_"Son, they caused two broken ribs and a collapsed lung in your brother and broke your nose. Is there anything you can tell us? Anything at all?"_

_"I… I…"_

_The sensory overload is too much. He falls back onto the cushions of his make-shift bedroom and observes to the side as his brother is wheeled past the window, oxygen mask on, his innocent face marred by scars and a cold, hostile clinical reality. The scene goes white, and all is silent once more._


	2. New Arrivals

Chapter 1: _New Arrivals__  
_

* * *

_"The afternoon shall soon know what the morning never expected."_

- Swedish Proverb

* * *

Zack awakens yet again as the alarm next to his bed starts buzzing at him. It's a Saturday, but the alarm is going off at 6am anyway.

_"Dammit! Forgot to reset that. First that dream, now this!"_

He thwacks the alarm and turns it off. Unable to move himself to get out of bed, Zack simply stares at the ceiling, thinking.

_"That dream… I haven't had that nightmare in ages! Still don't even remember who did it and nobody was ever caught… guess I don't have to worry about it here. Speaking of here, that new roommate comes today to replace Marcus. Got to say: I like this room to myself better."_

With that last thought firmly in mind, Zack tosses and turns for a bit, then falls back to sleep.

* * *

_Several Hours Later…_

As the sun rises over the S.S. Tipton, the ship is serene and quiet, with only seagulls and golden shafts of light for company. A few audacious passengers brave the cool, strong breezes that gust over the ship, walking along her promenades or sharing some coffee and a newspaper on the Sky Deck. One of the people up and about is Marion Moseby, moving with purpose along the side of the ship, being followed closely by someone who is significantly taller than he is. They move around, slowly approaching the middle of the ship, where a door into the boy's dormitory wing can be seen. Moseby takes a sharp right and heads inside, still being followed.

"…and this is where you'll be staying. You and your friend, oh what was his name? Sam? Yes, that's it. You and Sam are very lucky, as we only had two spots open up days ago, although I'm sorry you couldn't be put in a room together."

The person following him looks up from a shiny new iPhone. His hair is jet black and cut so it's just coming down to his forehead. He is well-groomed, muscular and very tan, with brown eyes that seem almost slightly more reflective than they should be. He smiles slightly, barely exposing two rows of impeccable white teeth. Moseby looks almost comically short in comparison to him.

"It's cool. Sam's room is only one floor up."

"Well that's nice to know. I'm sure you'll like Zack just fine, he's a good kid, if a bit of a… troublemaker…"

The boy chuckles a little.

"I can deal with that. It's nice to have a roommate who isn't afraid to relax every now and then."

Moseby gets an interesting look on his face.

"Right. Relax. Let's go with that."

"It's not like he nearly sank the ship or anything. I mean, come on."

Moseby thinks back to the Aqua Lounge incident, the soapy foghorn and the debacle with the whales and the engine room, but decides not to say anything.

"Of course not! Now, do you need anything else?"

"I don't think so sir."

"Lovely. The bellhop will be on up with your luggage and keys shortly. If you need anything else, ring me up at my desk."

Moseby walks off, leaving the boy to his own devices.

_"Hm… Zack? That reminds me of a little something that happened back in Boston. I wonder…"_

The boy takes his phone and dials a number.

_"What's up?"_

"Yo Sam, guess what my roommate's name is? It's Zack."

_"No way."_

"Yes way. You think there's any relation?"

_"I don't know, but I've heard the name 'Cody' thrown around by some people. Apparently he's some know-it-all geek and the smartest guy aboard or something."_

"Now who do we know that's named Cody, is a total geek and has an over-protective brother named Zack who talks big but doesn't deliver?"

_"It might be the Martins again. Who would've thought, after three years? I still can't believe we got off free and clear."_

"You and me both. But this time, we're not just gonna shove 'em around as a little pathetic bit of payback. We're gonna make them pay for what they did to us."

_"I hear you dude. By the way, I already found some dirt on Cody. Aside from being a know-it-all prick, apparently his relationship with his girlfriend just went sour a little while back. I think we can reopen some old wounds."_

"Hahaha! I like it! We'll talk more at lunch. Later dude."

The boy hangs up just as the bellhop arrives with a luggage carrier and a room keycard.

"Your room key sir."

The boy takes the card and uses it on the door, which unlocks with a beep in acknowledgement. He knocks on the door a few times.

"Come in."

The boy enters with the bellhop behind him. Zack is sitting up on his bed, doing something on a laptop and listening to music. He mutes it and takes a look at the person standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"Jack Gage. I'm your new roommate."

Jack holds out his hand, which Zack tentatively accepts.

"Zack Martin."

Moseby is residing at his desk in the entrance lobby, having just returned after parting ways with Jack. The sun is still coming up outside, but the peaceful sound of the ocean is disturbed by the distinct whir of a helicopter approaching the ship. Curious passengers gather at the railing and Moseby joins them. Approaching the ship is a massive and gleaming white MH-53 'Pave Low' helicopter, identified as property of the US Navy by her tail markings. Also on side are the words "USNS Pillar of Autumn - T-AH-21". Much to everyone's surprise, the behemoth machine starts to slow down and heads right for a landing on the Tipton's helipad, sending several unfortunate seagulls into a panic. Moseby immediately takes the elevator up and gets up on the pad just as the helicopter is setting down. First out is a rather tall man with fierce hazel eyes, a relatively short brown hair and wearing a white uniform that is almost as blinding as the helicopter he came in on. As the blades of the helicopter start to slow to a stop, the man casually strolls over to Moseby, who is trying to keep his pocket hanky from blowing away in the blast of the rotors.

"What is the meaning of all this? Landing that massive contraption on the ship!"

The man chuckles and responds with a calm voice.

"Ah Mr. Moseby. You're just as uptight as I remember."

"Have we met before? Wait a second… Keyes? Jacob Keyes, is that you?"

"Yes. It's Captain Keyes now actually."

"Welcome back sir! So many years since that incident that brought us together and here you are! You must be dying to see the twins."

"I'd actually prefer to quietly observe at a distance if you don't mind. There are rumblings that the culprits of the incident in Boston may have resurfaced again. I'm taking my personal leave time today to make sure all is well."

"Shall we take a walk then?"

"Of course."

The two begin walking towards the stairs back to the promenade deck.

"I remember that day well. That day Marion… it changed everything. My perspective, my outlook on life, all of it. Being thrust into a situation like that, it's not by chance. It's by fate."

"You saved his life. Had you not been at the school that day to surprise your daughter when the Nimitz returned from her station in Florida, Cody may very well have died before anyone noticed. They both could have."

"And they still don't know it was me."

"A guardian angel?"

"I'm much too modest for that. I am just a man who was in the right place at the right time. And should anything happen again, I will be there once more."

"Why's that?"

"My commission is the first ship of the Navy's new Halcyon-class purpose-built hospital ships. Her name is the Pillar of Autumn. The reason I'm here is because sea trials are underway and I'm going to tail the Tipton for a while, seeing as I have free reign to design a random course to test her out on."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations on your commission!"

"Thank you, it's quite an honor. I can honestly say that it was because of that experience back in Boston that I ended up commanding the Autumn as opposed to something like a cruiser. Helping people is what I find to-"

Keyes is cut off by the sound of Zack's voice drifting up from one deck below.

"…I dunno, sounded like some giant helicopter or something."

Cody's voice joins him.

"A Sikorsky MH-53."

"How the hell do you know that? You are such a nerd!"

Keyes shoots Moseby a humorous glance.

"I see he's only gotten smarter the last few years. That's pretty good."

The captain now spots Jack at the very end of the promenade, a few hundred feet ahead of him and Moseby. Jack is conversing with another, unidentifiable boy, of similar age and slightly less height. They both keep looking down at Zack and Cody below and are conversing in seemingly-hushed tones. Keyes' brow furrows.

_"I don't like the look of those two…"_

"Captain?"

"Hm? Oh, yes Marion?"

"Before you go, shall we pay a visit to the dining hall? You must be starving."

"I will admit that even on the Autumn the meals are a bit bland. I would love an omelet or three."

"Right this way."

As Moseby turns to lead the way to the dining hall, Keyes takes one last look down the promenade. Jack and the other person are both gone.

* * *

_Revised 8/24/12 (Tweaked and merged with old chapter two: The Unseen Sentinel)_

**By now y'all have probably noticed that this story is alive again and getting love and attention from yours truly. I felt that I could use a break after the first two (extremely time-consuming) Horizons rewrites, so I decided to take Rains out for a spin and finish it up. In addition to finishing it, I'm tweaking and improving the old chapters that were already there as per some of the review advice I had gotten. Accordingly, the old chapters are all taken down to avoid confusion, but they'll be back up in a refreshed way pretty quick since I'm not starting from scratch. Enjoy!**_  
_


	3. Coincidences

Chapter 2: _Coincidences_

* * *

_"If you're in a bad situation, don't worry, it'll change. If you're in a good situation, don't worry, it'll change."_

- John A. Simone, Sr.

* * *

Zack and Cody are standing at the railing, sipping on sodas and looking out on the ocean. The helicopter roars over them, heading off towards a tiny speck on the horizon. The sun is now all the way up and the ship is alive with activity on yet another warm and enjoyable day at sea.

"Wonder who that was."

Zack turns to Cody with an amused expression.

"Like it matters? The helicopter is cool enough."

"Yeah…"

Cody seems to be shifting uncomfortably and Zack quickly picks up on this behavior.

"Well, something's on your mind. Out with it."

"I had a dream last night…"

"Here we go…"

"…ignoring that. I had a dream about when we were back in Boston. I was at some school, I don't remember if it was Cheevers High or what, but all I remember was pain. Indescribable pain. I remember shouting between you and someone else, and then it all went dark."

Zack's face quickly loses its color.

"I had a dream exactly like that, except it was from my view. You were being beat up or something, I think, and I stuck up for you and we both got clobbered."

"Weird."

The two stand in silence for a few moments, their stillness only interrupted by the constant chatter of seagulls above their heads and the lapping waves below. After a moment, Cody turns to Zack.

"Did it really happen? Or were we just both dreaming?"

Zack continues staring at the ocean in thought.

"I don't believe that it was luck that we both had the same dream, and I don't think it was twin telepathy either."

"Then what was it?"

"I think it actually happened, and we don't remember it."

"How on Earth can we not remember something like that?"

"Think about it. If our dreams are right, we both were brutally beaten up. Maybe we got concussions or something that could affect our memories. It's not a coincidence Cody. It happened."

"I believe you Zack. But I want to know why we had these dreams, and why now."

"I don't know dude. I don't have the answer to that."

The two leave the railing and head inside the ship. Up at the top of the Sky Deck, Jack and the other boy have been eyeing them the whole time.

"So Sam, we got a weak link on Cody. What do you have on Zack?"

"Two things: his overprotectiveness of his brother, and his new girlfriend."

"Who's that?"

Sam motions to Maya, who is currently delivering drinks to a couple next to the hot tub.

"Her?"

"Yep."

"Wouldn't be hard to arrange for her to "slip" on a drink and "accidentally" go overboard."

"Easy there Jack. I'm not here to kill anyone, just to get even with the twins."

"I can dream can't I?"

Sam pretends to look at a something away from Jack in order to hide a slight change in expression on his face.

"I hope that Navy guy doesn't come back though; he was really giving us the evil eye."

"Doubt it. He's probably got his own stuff to worry about."

"Good. Now come on, let's go get something to drink."

"After you Jack."

Jack and Sam leave their perch and walk down to the bar to order smoothies. On the horizon, the helicopter has reached the tiny speck that is its home base, the Pillar of Autumn. The ship is gleaming white, just like her helicopter. She is large, around the same size as the Tipton, and is moving smoothly through the water. Her decks are made of teak wood and are furnished with wooden reclining chairs padded with soft blue pillow cushions and along the middle of her hull runs a single red stripe, interrupted twice to display the ubiquitous Swiss Cross that marks any hospital ship. Also bearing the cross is a single white funnel that emerges at about two thirds of the way along the ship's length, gently spewing small white wisps of smoke. Many crewmen are moving about her decks performing various odd tasks and the most prominent of these is Captain Keyes himself, who is standing just outside the Bridge with binoculars around his neck and the wind whipping through his hair. He glances at the tiny speck he knows to be the Tipton off to the right, and then looks to the left, where massive storm clouds can be seen far in the distance. Keyes shakes his head.

"That is one ugly piece of weather."

"Sir, the National Weather Service just updated their forecast for Hurricane Alexis. It's going to sweep right over our intended path."

Keyes walks over to an ensign sitting at a computer terminal. A massive hurricane can be seen swirling into the Gulf of Mexico with a projected line leading straight through the Autumn and onwards to southern Texas.

"What's her current strength?"

"As of right now sir, Alexis is a Category 2. She's expected to strengthen to Category 3 or 4 by landfall."

"Great…"

There is a dull thud as a flying chair cushion smacks one of the bridge windows and then continues onwards into the ocean.

"I think that's a fairly good indication that it's time to batten down the hatches. Let's prep for heavy weather people; the next two days are going to be long indeed."

* * *

_Revised 8/25/12 (New chapter title, setting descriptions clarified, Autumn bridge scene extended)_


	4. 1420

Chapter 3: _1420_

* * *

_"All that we see or seem, is but a dream within a dream."_

- Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

It is a quiet afternoon aboard the Tipton, with the looming wall of black clouds on the horizon having driven most people inside already. Zack is sitting in his cabin reading Sports Illustrated whilst listening to music on his iPod and Jack is doing the same as he plays a game on his iPhone. Everything seems relatively normal, save for the thoughts going through Jack's head.

_"Here I am. Sitting next to the same guy from three previous encounters. The first two times I ended up in the hospital. The third was his turn. And now here we are, and he clearly can't remember me. The benefits of me punching him in the back of the head I suppose."_

Jack turns off the game and closes his eyes, continuing to listen to the music.

_"And pretty soon, we'll call it all even. Poor Sam; he used to be so short and they made him hurt for it. He probably can't wait, and neither can I. Zack has never had the right to push me or my brother around, and Cody is simply complicit by not standing up to him."_

Jack relaxes a bit and drifts off into a dream-filled sleep, his mind darting from one memory to another.

* * *

_"…breaking news this morning, an American Airlines plane, Flight 1420, has crashed in Little Rock, Arkansas. Emergency teams are on the scene. So far only 9 fatalities have been reported which seems remarkable based on these pictures…"_

An old tube TV flickers to life, illuminating a dark living room. A much-younger Jack is sitting on a sofa with his eyes glued to the screen. The broken-up and battered remains of an American Airlines MD-82 jet are strewn across the ground. Nine bodies rest a short distance away, covered in white sheets by paramedics.

…

_"I'm sorry son, we did everything we could, but the injuries were just too severe. I'm afraid your parents did not survive emergency surgery."_

The doctor pats the teary-eyed kid on the back and walks off down the hall, leaving the child in the cold waiting room alone, shivering and crying to himself.

…

_"This is a breaking news update: the death toll from yesterday's horrific American Airlines crash has risen to eleven after two survivors in life-threatening condition died overnight, according to a spokesman at the University of Arkansas Medical Services center in Little Rock."_

…

_"My name is Michelle; I'm with Child Protective Services. I'm here to take Jack to his grandparent's residence in Boston."_

The blonde lady brandishes her government badge like a weapon and whisks Jack out the door, into a car, and eventually on a plane much like the one that had ruined his life only days before.

…

_"Here you go. My name's Sam. Nice to meet you."_

The boy looks up at a taller Jack with the brightest of smiles on his face, and then proceeds to present the lost baseball to its owner.

…

_"Hah! You have no friends! Loser!"_

A much younger Zack punches Sam in the stomach, causing the shorter kid to heel over to the ground. Jack is then beaten down himself before he can even react. The last thing he sees is Zack looking triumphant and Cody cowering in the shadows a short distance away as darkness envelops everything…

* * *

Jack reawakens. Zack has taken his headphones off and is standing at the side of the bed, looking slightly concerned.

"You alright dude?"

Jack sits up and rubs his head, trying to shake the past from his current thoughts.

"Ugh… yeah. Sorry, I was having an awful dream."

"I could tell. You were mumbling stuff and moving around a lot. Something about 1420? I dunno."

"Weird. Thanks for the concern, I'm good now."

"No problem dude."

Zack returns to the magazine and music as Jack gets up and goes into the bathroom to splash water on his face.

_"This isn't the Zack I remember from Boston."_

Jack remembers a helpless Sam on the ground, crying and bleeding. He shakes his head violently to clear the image.

_"No. This is still the same guy who did that. He hasn't changed."_

Jack dries his face off and goes back out into the bedroom. Zack is getting his shoes on.

"I'm gonna go get a smoothie or something. You want to come?"

"No thanks dude, I've still got some unpacking to do and stuff. I'll catch up with you later."

"All right."

Zack walks out the door and heads towards the exit out onto the deck. Jack sends off a text message to Sam and then digs a MacBook out of his suitcase. It turns on instantly and after connecting it to the ship's wireless internet, Jack opens up a document entitled "Plan 1420" and begins reading it over. One deck above, Sam's phone vibrates itself over the edge of a table and onto the carpet. Its owner is out cold on the bed and embroiled in dreams of his own…

* * *

_"Wait! Where are you taking me? Stop it!"_

Sam's tiny fists are little challenge to the forceful guidance of the social workers as they maneuver him away from the old and charming New England house he had called home for eight years. They force him into the car and it speeds away with a solitary police motorcycle escort.

_"I wanna go home!"_

…

A blast of hot air to the face welcomes Sam to Texas as he walks out of the airport and into the blazing Dallas sun with nothing but a suitcase to his name. But something across the lanes of traffic in front of the terminal catches his eye: a smiling couple walking straight towards him across the crosswalk. The man firmly shakes his hand and the woman embraces him.

_"Welcome home Sam!"_

_"Are you…?"_

_"Yes sweetie, we are."_

…

_"I know I've said I missed New England, but are we really moving back there after I've only been here for four years?"_

_"It's where the firm wants me to go, so go to Boston we shall. Besides bud, snow isn't all that bad is it?"_

_"Can't say I haven't missed it."_

…

_"Why are you doing this to me and him… what did we ever do to you?!"_

Sam looks up at Zack from his sideways position on the floor.

_"I… I can't feel my leg…"_

_"Psh, that'll teach ya."_

_"Teach me what?!"_

_Zack just laughs and begins to walk away._

_"ANSWER ME!"_

The sudden forcefulness from the small boy on the floor actually stops Zack for a moment, but he soon resumes walking, leaving Sam on the floor in agony and unable to move and Jack in a daze from a punch square to the jaw. Cody looks at the two with an almost longing expression before following his brother away from the scene.

* * *

The phone on the floor vibrates again, rousing Sam from his dream. He rubs his eyes and turns on the light.

_"That nap sucked…"_

He picks up the phone and sees the messages from Jack.

_"Great… I've been out for a while."_

Sam gets up and stretches for several seconds before putting his shoes on and walking out the door. Elsewhere, Zack finds Cody on the Sky Deck reading a rather large book.

"Hey Cody. What's up?"

"Reading War and Peace. How about you?"

"Not much. Random question: what is the significance of the number 1420?"

Cody looks at Zack in curiosity over the top of his book.

"It could be a lot of things. Why?"

"My new roommate, Jack, was napping and he kept mumbling something about it. All I really heard for sure was "1420" and "Little Rock". Any idea now?"

"I'm afraid not. Try Google or something."

"I would if my laptop wasn't broken."

"You shouldn't have spilled orange soda on it then."

"Not my fault! Woody got me hooked on that stuff!"

"Excuses. All of it."

"Whatever. Thanks dude."

"Don't mention it."

Cody returns to his book as Zack goes over to the smoothie bar, where Maya greets him.

"Hey Zack, what do you want?"

"Besides you?"

Maya playfully shoves him.

"I meant to drink."

"Banana-Strawberry Explosion please."

"You got it."

Maya goes about making the smoothie.

"So, how's it going with your new roommate, Jack?"

"Pretty good. We kinda have the same interests, but I think he's hiding something."

"How so?"

"Well, he was napping earlier and was having what seemed like a really bad dream. He kept muttering things about "1420" and "Little Rock". He also seemed surprised that I heard him."

"Well, I know Little Rock is the capital of Arkansas, but I don't know about your random number. Google?"

"You're the second person to suggest that."

Maya presents Zack with his smoothie.

"Then maybe it's not such a bad idea, hm?"

She gives Zack a quick kiss on the cheek and then walks off to serve some new customers sitting at one of the tables. Zack sips on his smoothie and looks off at the storm in the distance, as well as the white speck being slowly enveloped by it.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea..."

Zack gets up and heads up the stairs, eventually arriving at the ship's library. He throws away the empty smoothie cup and sits down at a computer terminal, calling up Google's main search page. He types in 1420 followed by Little Rock and hits search. To his annoyance, a "404 Page Not Found" error appears and the ship's PA chimes.

_"Attention passengers and crew, this is Marion Moseby speaking. I apologize for the inconvenience but the winds from the approaching hurricane have forced us to stow away our satellite dish to prevent it from being blown away. The internet will be down until the storm passes."_

"Well that's just great."

Zack turns off the computer, gets up and leaves the library. He encounters Cody just outside.

"Well the internet is out."

"And everyone is fleeing the Sky Deck too. The wind nearly sent me overboard."

"Your hair was a dead giveaway. Hungry? I was gonna raid the cafeteria for a late lunch."

"Nah I'm good. I'm going to go study biology with-"

"Bailey. Right. Have fun with that!"

Zack spins on his heel and heads for the cafeteria, leaving Cody still hanging in midsentence.

* * *

_Revised 8/26/12 (Reworked dream sequences)_


	5. Bits and Pieces

Chapter 4: _Bits and Pieces_

* * *

_"A good puzzle, it's a fair thing. Nobody is lying. It's very clear, and the problem depends just on you."_

- Erno Rubik

* * *

"Captain Lunsford, you wanted to see me?"

Moseby is standing on the bridge of the S.S. Tipton, having been summoned by an anxious-sounding PA call only minutes before. Lunsford, ever the grizzled ex-Navy officer, is standing at the window with his hands in the trademark position behind his back.

"Yes Marion, I did. Hurricane Alexis is now projected to directly impact the coastline of Alabama, which would make our destination of New Orleans unreachable until she passes. Mr. Tipton has expressed a wish for us to stay out of harm's way, so we would need to remain at sea for likely an extra two or three days. As cruise director I was hoping you could tell me if that is feasible or not."

"To my knowledge we have plenty of supplies on hand for that period, but I will check with the galley."

"Very good. Also you should know that we will be encountering extremely heavy seas during the next 48 hours, regardless of whether we make for New Orleans or not."

"Perhaps a curfew is in order?"

"I concur. I don't want people running around when there are winds gusting to almost 90 miles per hour and waves up to twenty feet."

"Right. I'll make the call then."

* * *

_"Attention passengers and crew, this is Mr. Moseby. Due to the approaching Hurricane Alexis and the high winds and rough seas that will be accompanying her, a ship-wide exterior curfew is now in effect. All passengers are asked to remain in interior areas of the ship only, and all crew members are asked to refrain from going outside as much as possible. Additionally, all Seven Seas High students must be in their rooms by no later than 10:30pm this evening and remain there until 8:30am tomorrow. We appreciate your understanding in this matter, and please feel free to come to my desk in the lobby if you have any questions."_

"That puts a damper on things."

Cody looks up at the nearby PA speaker with a measure of disdain before returning to the books and papers laid out in front of him. Bailey is at the table as well, typing away on a laptop.

"Just means we've got to finish this project faster Cody."

"We're researching the implications of ADD medicines causing behavioral problems in children. Not exactly a topic we can just pull material for out of thin air."

"Come on, let's focus and do as much as we can. We've got another fifteen minutes or so."

"Alright…"

Cody returns to the foremost book in the cluster before him and almost immediately seems to spot something of interest.

"Says here that a drug called Atomoxetine was known to cause issues."

"Let me look it up…"

"The book mentions that it seemed to make children extremely agitated and aggressive almost at random."

"Got it. Atomoxetine is a selective norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor, marketed as Attentin, Tomoxetin or, most commonly, Strattela."

"So an NRI? Used primarily as an anti-depressant I assume?"

"Yes, an anti-depressant, ADD and ADHD medication, appetite-suppressor and even a treatment for narcolepsy it seems. It has a spotty track record though, and the FDA slapped a black box warning on it in back in '04."

"Wait a second… I seem to remember Zack had to take something for his ADD way back when we were like eleven."

"Do you remember the name of the drug? If it relates to our report that could make things a lot easier."

"I'll make a point of asking him tomorrow. But I think I'm going to go to bed… I'm tired."

"Me too."

Bailey folds up her laptop, gives Cody a quick kiss on the check over the table and then exits the library.

* * *

Captain Keyes is sitting at a desk in his stateroom aboard the Autumn as the storm rages outside the window. A digital clock on the desk indicates that it is 10:25pm, and the only light in the room comes from a small lamp next to it. Keyes is thumbing through a thick stack of papers and folders, evidently looking for something.

_"Now where did those files run off to…?"_

He locates a particular set of documents that have been stapled together.

_"Ah, here they are."_

Keyes removes the staple and begins scanning over the pages. There are four, and each one has a face on it, along with information and lengthy bios. The faces are of Zack, Cody, Jack and Sam, but from much earlier in their lives. He picks out the one on Zack and begins reading to himself.

_"Psychiatric Evaluation of Zachary Martin… compiled by Dr. Heidi Kirkpatrick M.D., January 10th, 2001. Hm, so that would make him… eleven? Yes, I think so."_

He flips through the many pages of charts and information attached to Zack's file and stops only when he reaches the final page.

_"Let's see here… 'It is my professional opinion that Zachary Martin should begin a regimen to combat his significant case of Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. My recommendation is Strattela or one of its equivalents. Though they are new on the market, they have a high success rate thus far and have proven to be far less conducive to addictive tendencies. See page 34 for my dosage recommendations."_

Keyes sets down the file and leans back in his chair.

_"So Zack had behavioral problems before anything happened. That challenges my theory on how this all started… perhaps revisiting Jack and Sam's files will provide more clarification."_

Keyes pulls out Jack's file and starts to read.

_"What have we here? Jack is also diagnosed with a severe case of… narcolepsy? How bizarre. That doesn't help me put this puzzle together; rather it just adds more bits and pieces to it!"_

Keyes tosses the file onto the desk and sighs in an exasperated manner.

_"It's too late for this. Maybe in the morning."_

He reaches over, flips off the light and goes to bed as the wind continues to howl outside.


	6. Storm Front

Chapter 5: _Storm Front_

* * *

_"How much more grievous are the consequences of anger than the causes?"_

- Marcus Aurelius

* * *

Hurricane Alexis' full fury has now come to bear on the S.S. Tipton, with driving rain and extreme winds battering the ship as it plows through moderately heavy seas. The outside decks are completely devoid of life as sheets of rain reduce visibility to near-zero. Deep inside the ship, Jack is confidently strolling towards Sam's room with his MacBook under his arm. He knocks on the door and it is answered after a moment by a drowsy-looking Sam.

"Bright and early Sam!"

"God dammit Jack, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"8:30am!"

"Yeah. Exactly my point."

"You should be happier! Today's the day."

"I'm positively ecstatic. Now get the hell in here and stop being so fucking happy-go-lucky."

Jack saunters into the cabin and Sam shuts the door.

"So, what's this wonderful plan you've cooked up Jack?"

"Come take a look."

Jack throws himself onto Sam's bed and opens up the MacBook to reveal a lengthy and detailed Pages document.

"You really expect me to read that this early in the morning?"

"No, I'll just give you the short version."

"Good. Have at it."

Sam settles onto the bed as well and follows along with Jack.

"We're gonna bring the pain on the twins, and make 'em pay for what they did to both of us. How? By setting up an ambush."

Sam looks at Jack with a skeptical expression.

"Ambush them. Really."

"Yes, really. We're going to lure them into the library and then beat them up on our own terms."

"That's all well and good, but what about afterwards? You know, when they can go get help and blow our cover?"

"Trust me: I've got that covered."

"Whatever, I'm too tired to care right now."

"You'll see that I've got it covered. Now we have some prep to do in the library."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope! Everything's gotta be perfect. Remember: we get one shot at this."

"Ugh, fine."

Sam drags himself out of bed and follows the enthusiastic Jack out the door.

"You didn't take your narcolepsy meds today, did you? You're way too happy."

"Nope, not yet. I should probably do that…"

* * *

A tremendous bang aboard the Autumn wakes up Captain Keyes and nearly throws him out of bed.

"What in the name of…?"

_"All engineering personnel report to stations immediately. Captain Keyes to the bridge as soon as possible."_

Keyes feels to the ship beginning to slow down and rock around more roughly in the storm.

"That can't be good."

He jumps to his feet, throws on his uniform and dashes out the door to the Bridge. He arrives there to find the crew in a state of frenzy.

"Someone tell me what's going on."

"Flooding in the engine room sir. A rough wave dislodged the starboard propeller shaft and water is pouring in from the breach."

"Are the portside and center shafts still serviceable?"

"If we can stop the flooding. The pumps are already going and they're holding the water at a manageable level, but we need to seal up the gap."

There is another loud bang as a massive wave breaks over the Autumn's bow.

"Tell them to do whatever they need to do in order to get us moving again. I'll go down there and help them myself. Radio that cruise ship and the Coast Guard as well and let them know our predicament."

"Aye aye."

* * *

_"If anyone asks what happened to those two, you didn't see anything. Got it?"_

Cody remembers back to Sam on the ground, battered, bleeding and with two broken legs. How to possibly go about as if it hadn't happened had been and continued to be utterly beyond Cody, as Zack's aggressive demeanor only serves to unnerve him further.

_"GOT IT?!"_

Now hanging from his collar, Cody is on the verge of crying.

_"Ok, ok! I didn't see anything!"_

_"Good."_

Zack casually tosses his twin back onto the floor and leaves.

* * *

Cody awakens with a start, though a sleeping Woody does not seem to take notice.

"The medication! That's it!"

As Cody goes about getting dressed in a hurry, the pieces of the puzzle begin to come together for him.

_"It makes perfect sense! Zack would never become that violent on his own, but he was on ADHD medication back then, and I'll bet that's what did it!"_

With an odd sense of glee about him, Cody bounds out the door and makes a beeline for the library. He finds his papers and books undisturbed from the night before and proceeds to dive into them, searching for any and all information that might be relevant. After a few minutes, Bailey walks in and seems extremely surprised.

"Cody? What are you doing in here so early?"

"I've figured it out!"

"Figured what out?"

"The reason Zack was so… aggressive earlier in our lives."

"Ok, you lost me."

"Back when we were around eleven, his ADHD got REALLY bad. So mom took him to the doctor and got him on some medications, but after he started them, he became way more of an alpha male. More than he should've been with just puberty setting in. I woke up this morning and realized that it was the medication that caused it! The same stuff we're researching!"

"…yay?"

"It's something I've been trying to figure out for a long time now. That's why I'm so excited."

"Well that's good. I think. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't take the stuff anymore, but I guess he'd appreciate knowing."

"Let's finish our project first. THEN you can go tell him all you want."


	7. Over the Edge

Chapter 6: _Over the Edge_

* * *

_"Law 196. If a man put out the eye of another man, his eye shall be put out."_

- Code of Hammurabi, circa 1750 BC

* * *

"Alright… I've rearranged the wiring to suit our needs."

"Jack, are sure that this is all really necessary? This all seems… too complicated for a simple confrontation."

Jack closes the breaker box down the hall from the library and looks at Sam with an expression that more or less says 'that's a stupid question'.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' that I don't know if we need to go rewire the breakers over all this. A light switch could do the job just as well."

"I ain't leaving anything up to chance."

"But you're leaving things up to your own electrician skills? Something's wrong here."

"Nothing is WRONG Sam; I'm just being thorough, so shut up about it."

Sam throws his hands in the air and goes silent.

"Good. Now, Cody and his girlfriend left a while ago, so let's run through how this will work while the library's vacant."

Jack leads the way back down the hall and into the empty library.

"I'm going to be over in that corner, reading the paper or something. You'll be in the hall to trigger the breaker and it'll plunge this place into darkness."

"Then what?"

"You'll enter the library as I position myself while it's dark. The backup power will kick on after about five seconds, and then you'll just act as confused as they'll be until I make my move."

"What'll be my cue for that?"

"I'm probably going to announce myself with a quick commentary on something they're saying, to catch them off-guard."

"How original."

Jack glares at Sam before continuing.

"Then we'll confront them together and make them remember and own their mistakes."

"Fantastic. What's the plan for AFTER this is over."

"Hopefully we won't have to do anything and the problem will take care of itself."

"…'take care of itself'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know, happy ending, we all make up over it, they're on their knees, blah blah blah. Basically we don't have to do anything else afterwards."

"Right…"

"Any questions?"

"I don't think so. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a quick nap before all this goes down."

"You probably should. Your mood is terrible."

"Gee thanks."

Sam exits the library as Jack turns back to the window closest to the table where Cody has laid out his things.

"Hm…"

He picks up a book and hurls it at the window as hard as he can, cracking it square in the middle.

"That'll work."

Jack picks the now-damaged book back up and hides it behind a nearby bookshelf.

"They've got no idea what's coming…"

* * *

_Several Hours Later…_

"So what you're telling me is that those stupid ADHD meds made me borderline violent?"

"Pretty much."

Zack and Cody walk into the library, still working on cookies from dinner. Jack, who is reading a newspaper in a corner of the room, goes unnoticed.

"Well that's… not really comforting. You think that dream we both had is from when I was like that?"

"That's what I believe. I had another one last night that convinced me."

Cody goes and sits down at the table and begins reading from his notes.

"Stratella, also known as Atomoxetine, is a drug primarily used to treat depression, ADD & ADHD, and narcolepsy. Known side effects include aggression, mood swings, changes in behavior and eating habits… the list goes on."

"Damn. That sounds almost right on."

Zack sits down and puts his head in his hands.

"God… how many people did I alienate or hurt? And why don't I remember hardly any of it?"

"The medication could've also made you less aware of what you were doing. It's designed to control ADHD, so it might have dulled your memory in its attempt to moderate your behavior."

"You really think so?"

"Based on everything I've read, yeah, I do."

Jack subtly pulls out his cell phone and sends a quick text message before returning to the paper. Out in the hallway, Sam's phone buzzes. He pulls it out and reads it.

"Whenever I'm ready huh?"

Sam exhales loudly in a bid to calm his rising heart rate.

_"Focus Sam, focus. Jack may be acting a bit weird, but it's probably because of the effects of what's about to happen. Stay cool, and you'll be fine."_

Sam takes a deep breath and then turns to the breaker panel behind him. He opens it and puts his shaking hand on the switch marked 'Library'.

_"Ok… let's do it."_

He flips the switch and the library and hallway are plunged into darkness, startling Zack and Cody.

"Zack? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. What's going on?"

There are sounds of something moving around, and a bookshelf is knocked over. The cracked window is abruptly smashed open and the wind starts blowing things around near it. Someone comes in the door to the library.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

"Who is that?"

"It's Sam. Who all is in here?"

"Just me and Cody."

* * *

Moseby is calmly sitting at his desk in the atrium when the ship's lights flicker around him.

"What in the world…?"

He calls the bridge using the desk phone.

"This is Mr. Moseby. We just had the lights flicker down here, what's going on?"

_"It happened up here too. Knocked out our computers. We're working on it."_

Several miles away aboard the Pillar of Autumn, Captain Keyes, who has just returned from engineering, senses something wrong. His officers pick up on the sudden change in his body language.

"What is it sir?"

Keyes looks out the windows towards where the Tipton would be, even though the driving rain makes it almost impossible to see.

" Something feels.. off. Can someone get me a starboard side thermal image pointed at that cruise ship?"

"Right away Captain."

As an ensign goes to use the appropriate computer terminal, it beeps in protest.

"Sir, thermal camera indicates a malfunction."

"Best assessment?"

"A water leak in the weather-proof housing."

"Get it fixed."

"Aye aye."

* * *

Snapping and buzzing in protest, the library lights slowly flicker back to life and reveal a now-disorganized mess of books and papers being blown around by the wind. Jack has disappeared from his chair and all of Cody's notes and most of his books have been sucked out the window.

"Crap!"

Cody rushes to the window, looking for his things. Zack and Jack join him.

"What blew this window out?"

"Well it was already cracked… but that doesn't explain the lights going out."

"I've got Moseby's number. I'll call him and see what's up."

"Good idea."

Sam walks back towards the middle of the library and gets on the phone. Zack and Cody remain at the window.

"What do you think's going on Zack?"

"Keep your voice down. There are a lot of weird things happening, and I don't know why."

Zack and Cody remain at the window as Sam starts having a conversation with Moseby.

* * *

"Sir, radar shows that the Tipton just had some kind of electrical failure and her engines stopped."

"That can't possibly be right. Verify."

"Checking… she's moving again, but at half her original speed."

"Very… strange. Ensign Lockwood, how are those repairs going?"

"Camera is responsive again, but the computer has to run some checks before we can take pictures."

"Very well, keep me informed."

* * *

Sam hangs up with Moseby and walks back over to the twins.

"Some electrical surge tripped some circuit breakers or something. I can tell that this storm is giving him headache."

"Hm. Odd."

Jack quietly appears from behind the toppled bookshelf, still unnoticed by Zack and Cody. The twins turn back to the window.

"Still don't know what caused this. What did you lose Cody?"

"Several books, my notes, my diary, etcetera."

"Well Cody, that's unfortunate. But, then again, so are a lot of things. Like Zack, breaking my legs."

"Wha-?"

"And giving ME a concussion immediately after breaking Sam's legs."

Jack reveals his presence with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh come on Zack, haven't you figured it out yet? It's us! We're those two helpless kids that you beat absolutely senseless a few years ago. Singlehandedly."

"Tha-that wasn't me! I was on medication, I wasn't in control!"

"Lies and excuses! You're telling me that some medicine made you so brutally destroy Sam's legs that he had to go to physical therapy for a year to walk again?!"

"I…"

Zack is speechless and Cody is seemingly numb.

"You nearly KILLED him and you nearly CRACKED MY SKULL OPEN WHEN YOU BASHED MY HEAD INTO THE WALL!"

"Wait… it was you two who beat US up!"

Sam, who has been on the sidelines up to this point, nods his head in acknowledgment.

"After Zack jumped us a second time a year later, we decided that we weren't going to stand for it anymore. We surprised you guys that time around."

"WE were beaten senseless by YOU guys!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU TWO STARTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Jack takes a menacing step forward, backed up by a slightly more timid Sam.

"So now we're here again, with the upper hand I might add."

Sam looks briefly surprised, but quickly hides the expression before Zack and Cody notice.

"Are you threatening me and Cody?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Zack, having had enough, throws a punch at Jack. Jack stops Zack's hand in mid-throw, twists it over backwards, and kicks him square in the stomach, nearly sending Zack out the window. Cody rushes to his brother's side and helps him back up.

"Why are you doing this?"

Cody's question causes Jack to start laughing.

"Just consider it karma. It's kinda funny actually, when you put it all in summary. When Sam and I were only eleven years old, we met some twins who were our same age. One of them was overconfident and a bully. His brother was weak and hid in the shadow of the other sibling. When Sam and I were twelve, those twins preyed on us a second time. But at age fourteen, we got partial revenge after the brute broke both of our legs two years before by jumping you two at school. Now that Sam and I are seventeen and here with you guys yet again, we'll even the score to 2-2."

The realization of what Jack is about to do seems to hit Zack and Cody simultaneously. They turn to each other, and then turn back to him with alarmed expressions.

"Goodbye Zack and Cody."

While a seemingly conflicted Sam looks on, Jack shoves both Zack and Cody out the window and they fall into the raging ocean below.

* * *

"Captain Keyes, the camera is operational sir."

After almost ten minutes of wrangling with the Autumn's stubborn computer, the crew has managed to restore functionality to the thermal camera.

"Excellent. Let's take a test shot."

Outside, next to the forward antenna array, a small box with a camera sitting in it turns to face the S.S. Tipton, which is still steaming parallel to the Autumn, and snaps a picture.

"Picture taken sir, coming in now."

The image appears on a computer screen. The Tipton shows up distinctly orange, yellow and red, surrounded by a dark blue ocean. Keyes looks at the picture closely and spots two tiny yellow specks away from the ship.

"What are those?"

"No idea sir. Perhaps the water damage is causing some distortion?"

"Entirely possible… but I want to be sure. Someone get me the backup thermal binoculars."

An ensign retrieves a pair of binoculars from a table nearby and hands them to the captain, who looks out the window. The image he sees is identical to the image from the camera, with two yellow specks distinctly separated from the ship. Even with the slow update speed of the thermal image, the two specks can be seen moving. Keyes zooms in and discovers individual moving parts to the specks. Two pairs of arms are waving up at a ship that has now left them behind.

"Is that…? Oh my god, MAN OVERBOARD, STARBOARD SIDE!"

The bridge of the Autumn flies into a frenzy.

"Hard to starboard, starboard engine full astern!"

"Starboard engine full astern sir!"

"I got it, I got it!"

Keyes himself takes the steering joystick and jams it hard right.

"Come on, turn! TURN!"

A compass readout on a nearby computer screen begins ticking off the individual degrees as the ship lumbers to the right. Keyes' patience is visibly exhausted by the slow change of course.

"Bow thrusters!"

"Bow thrusters full starboard!"

The ticking rapidly increases in pace.

"General quarters!"

Alarms begin going off, and the entire ship goes on alert. The vessel has almost completed a 90 degree left turn in a matter of seconds.

"Hang on to something!"

Keyes returns the joystick to a neutral position and slams the engine controls as far forward as they will go. The crew brace themselves as the ship starts moving forward with startling speed, quickly attaining almost 33 knots with the assistance of the wave direction outside. Keyes uses the thermal binoculars again and notices that one of the people in the water has become significantly colder, below 94 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Their core temperature is falling! I need speed and I need it NOW!"

The Autumn is tearing up the water, heading for Zack and Cody, who are rolling around in the cold and tumultuous seas. Cody is visibly pale, and is struggling to keep his head above the water.

"Zack… help…"

Zack grabs on and helps keep his brother afloat. He looks around but only sees endless waves, as the Tipton has long disappeared into the fog of the storm and rain.

"Hang on Cody!"

A particularly large wave lifts both of them up high into the air. Zack spots lights racing towards them just before they fall down into the valley between waves. The Autumn blasts her foghorn loudly and Captain Keyes races out onto the deck, still using the binoculars.

"AWAY RESCUE PARTY! FULL STOP!"

The ship's engines grind to a halt as a rubber dingy manned by several sailors is launched and makes its way to the twins, who are marked by a laser designator and spotlights from the Autumn. They are hauled aboard nearly unconscious and the dinghy quickly returns home.

"Quickly! Get them inside!"

Keyes follows closely as medics put both Zack and Cody on stretchers and take them inside, still dictating orders as he does so into a radio.

"Keyes to Bridge. Stand down general alarm and resume our course."

_"Aye aye sir."_

"Keyes to Medical Bay 1. Prepare to receive hypothermia victims."

_"Acknowledged."_

He puts the radio away.

_"Stand down general alarm, all persons have been rescued from the water."_

Zack and Cody are quickly hooked up to IV's as they are wheeled into one of the Autumn's many wards. Zack still has rudimentary consciousness, but Cody is unresponsive. Doctors and attending staff swarm the two as Keyes silently says a prayer from the back of the room.

"We need to raise his core temperature!"

"Where are those bandages? We have glass cuts on both of them!"

"Stand back, bringing in the heating units!"

"Nurse Chapman, I need more thermal blankets for the weaker one!"

"Yes sir!"

The very slow heart beat being put out by Cody's IV starts to rise to a more normal level. Zack, who has been attempting to reach out to his brother, falls back onto the bed and falls asleep, exhausted by the ordeal. The medical staff relaxes as the two stabilize quickly.

"Well done ladies and gentlemen. Keep these two under close watch. I'll be back on the Bridge; send them to me when they awaken."

"Aye aye sir."

The staff and Keyes all clear out, leaving the battered but alive twins to rest.

* * *

_Revised 8-29-12 (Complete rework of entire chapter)_


	8. Recovery

Chapter 7: _Recovery_

* * *

_"It is entirely seemly for the young man to lay mangled by the bronze spear. In his death, all things appear fair."_

- Homer, The Iliad, Book XXII

* * *

Zack awakens with a start in the medical bay. It is dark and quiet, with the sounds of the storm muffled and distant. Cody is sleeping deeply in the bed next to him, and sitting at a desk across the room is Captain Keyes, reading a slightly wrinkled _War and Peace_ that has signs of water damage under a lone desk lamp. He doesn't look up as Zack sits up in bed.

"Good. You're awake."

He closes the book.

"I should probably give this back."

He tosses the book across the room and it lands perfectly on the table next to Cody's bed, closed neatly. Cody starts to stir.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Yeah, what did happen? And who are you?"

Keyes gets out of his chair and starts pacing the room.

"My name is Captain Jacob Keyes. I am the captain of the ship you're on, the United States Navy hospital ship Pillar of Autumn. You fell overboard from the S.S. Tipton about day ago as we were caught in this hurricane."

"No, we were kicked off by two other people."

"Yes, Jack and Sam wasn't it?"

"How do you-?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that. What I can tell you is that this is not the first time we've met. Boston. Six years ago. You two were brutally attacked at school one day by two unknown assailants. Zack's brain suffered severe internal bleeding and Cody had a lung punctured and multiple ribs broken. I was First Officer of the USS Nimitz at the time, and was on leave in the city to surprise my little daughter, who goes to school where you did. I was the first to discover you two on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. The school officials had not noticed which makes them either indifferent or completely oblivious and incompetent. The two marines with me were not so inept. We took you aboard the Nimitz in her dock and patched you all up."

Zack and Cody just stare at Keyes in disbelief.

"You saved us?"

"Yes Zack. I did. It got me promoted to my current rank, though that was the last thing on my mind at the time."

Keyes claps his hands together once. Some soft lighting clicks on, supplementing the lonely desk lamp.

"So what do we do now?"

Keyes pauses to process an answer for Cody.

"Right now, we're stuck in the hurricane. The S.S. Tipton was last spotted by thermal imaging steaming northwest, towards New Orleans, which I believe is her next itinerary stop. I imagine that Jack and Sam will likely jump ship there or at least lay low in the city while the ship is docked."

"How can we apprehend them? They'll be too well hidden in the crowds."

"There's an Armed Forces Reserve Station there, and the Autumn was also constructed there. I think we can… arrange a tour of the ship."

"So when do we get there?"

"Hurricane Alexis will pass within the next day and go on to wreak havoc in Galveston, clearing the way to New Orleans. But for now you two should rest. You've been through a lot."

Keyes gets up to leave.

"Captain?"

He turns around.

"Yes Zack?"

"Do the numbers 1420 and the city of Little Rock have any significance to you?"

The captain takes pause, looking somewhat surprised.

"Yes actually... 1420 was the flight number of an American Airlines plane that crashed in that very city back in 1999. The craft had 145 people on board when it went down. In Little Rock that day, there were heavy thunderstorms, and the crosswinds on the runway exceeded the design specification of the aircraft. When the plane attempted to land, it skidded off the runway and broke into multiple pieces on the banks of the Arkansas River. Ten passengers and the pilot died. Two of the casualties were Jack's parents. One… was my wife."

The captain rolls up his right sleeve. A long white scar runs from the base of his hand to his elbow joint.

"I was the lucky one. The other five passengers around me all died when the plane broke up. That plus saving you two led me to dedicate my life to helping others, which I do now on this ship. No small coincidence, hm? I think this may be the source of Jack's anger."

"What about Sam?"

Keyes is silent for a moment.

"His story is no less tragic, but is best suited for another time."

The captain abruptly leaves the room, and the lights dim themselves to almost nothing again.

"C'mon Zack, let's get some more sleep. We'll need it."

The two go back under their covers and settle off to sleep as the ship continues on in the face of the howling storm outside.

* * *

Several hours later, Cody slowly awakens in the Autumn's medical bay. He shakes off the drowsiness still hanging over him from the ordeal the night before and looks around the room. The storm can still be heard carrying on outside, and the ship itself is making subtle noises that seem to give it a life of its own as the metal quietly groans and crew members can be heard shuffling around on other decks. Zack is still sleeping soundly in his bed, and doesn't appear to be getting up any time soon. Cody gets out of bed and is surprised as his feet slip into warm fur-lined slippers waiting for him. He puts on a bathrobe that is waiting on a hangar next to the bed and starts wandering aimlessly. Cody first exits the recovery wing and emerges in a lobby with several elevators. No staff can be found, and a clock reads 2:33pm. Cody enters one of the elevators and after examining the list of buttons, selects "Deck 11 - Bridge". The elevator starts up and arrives after only a few seconds.

_"Bridge level. Please have your identification ready."_

Cody notices an ID badge in his bathrobe pocket, and takes it out. He steps out of the elevator and swipes the card past a scanner next to the lone door in front of him.

_"Access granted."_

The door unlocks and Cody enters the Bridge. It is fairly unpopulated, with only a few officers and ensigns at their stations. Keyes is sitting in a chair near the center of the room, sipping on some tea. A radio next to him is quietly playing some jazz music that is presumably being broadcast from nearby Louisiana.

"Ah, you're awake. Great. How are you feeling Cody?"

"Pretty good. Sleeping on this ship is like sleeping on a cloud. The Tipton's got nothing on this."

"Well, it was a hell of a lot more expensive so I certainly hope so. Welcome aboard again anyway. What brings you up here?"

"Eh, woke up and decided to walk around a bit."

"Not much to see I'm afraid. It's just a hospital ship and we're sort of stuck inside thanks to that god-forsaken storm, though I am pleased to say that we'll be out of it soon."

"Well that's good. You know, now that I think about it, I would kinda like to talk about what happened a few years back. I don't even really remember any of it."

"You had a concussion. I don't expect you to. What I said in the recovery ward is basically the whole story. But I do have some new things to add while you've been snoozing. First off: you and your brother have just started being missed on the Tipton. Moseby radioed us in an absolute panic when he couldn't find you, but his fears have been laid to rest."

"Wow. He was really worried?"

Keyes' eyebrows rise up in response.

"You sound almost surprised. He really does care you know."

Cody moves to the window and looks out on the dark scene.

"What about my parents? Surely Moseby told them, and they're probably worried sick."

"He did. As soon as we're done in New Orleans, we'll fly them down to see you."

_"Access granted."_

The door to the Bridge opens and Zack walks in.

"Ah Zack, there you are. Welcome to my humble abode. Cody and I were just talking about things that have happened while you two have been sleeping."

"Such as?"

"The Tipton noticed that you guys had vanished, and I've informed Moseby that you two are resting comfortably with us. I also told him to keep that information relatively quiet for now, so as to not tip off Jack and Sam."

Zack grits his teeth.

"I'm going to kill them!"

Keyes laughs.

"Not if the pile of legal paperwork suffocates them. Two counts of attempted murder? That's enough right there."

"For both of them?"

"Yes Zack, both Sam and Jack would be served with charges I suppose."

Cody turns around from the window.

"Tell us about Sam. You abruptly left last time we asked."

The captain gets a very tired look in his eyes and sighs deeply.

"Clear the bridge please. Set ship to automatic course control and release helm control."

"Aye aye."

The few officers and the ensign who was steering all clear out, leaving the Bridge empty. The ship's wheel starts to move on its own, adding an eerie touch to the scene.

"Where to start…"

Captain Keyes gets out of his chair and starts pacing around the room.

"Sam was born in 1994 in New York, the son of a wealthy Wall Street broker by the name of Andrew Stanford and his wife, Maria. He spent the beginning of his life in a privileged environment as the son of one of the wealthiest men in the United States. Unfortunately, the Dot Com boom and bust eventually came around, and his fortunes were nearly wiped out. His family relations went downhill after that for a time and eventually there was a divorce that was rather ugly. Sam was taken by Child Protective Services just days before his 8th birthday and promptly adopted by a family in Texas, where his soon-to-be new father had a growing law practice. When he joined his firm with the world-renowned mega-firm BakerBotts LLP, he moved to Boston to manage that office. That's when Sam met Jack, who was living with his grandparents and still trying to cope with the death of his parents in the Little Rock plane crash a few years before. The two hit it off, and proceeded to move through school together. That's the limit of what I know."

There is a long silence as the twins process the new information. Outside, the storm is lightening slightly, and cracks in the clouds allow shafts of light to filter through. The wheel is no longer moving around wildly to keep the ship moving straight ahead.

"You two think that your early lives were restless? You had a fairly smooth divorce. Jack didn't have any parents, and Sam lost his quickly. I'm not saying that I condone what they did, but I understand their motivations. They're acting out their feelings because they have no other way. I doubt that whatever conflicts that you two helped instigate many years ago had any positive effect."

Keyes now notices the improving weather.

"Ah good, the storm's clearing. We can make good time to New Orleans now."

The captain crosses to a control board on the side of the room and moves a throttle all the way to full. The Autumn pours on the speed and soon reaches 24 knots.

"I think 24 knots will get us there fast enough, though I would certainly like that third propeller shaft to be working right about now. Why don't you two go back to Medical and process all this? I'll call you back up as we're approaching the city."

Still silent, the twins make their exit, leaving the captain alone with his phantom wheel. Keyes picks up a phone and dials a number.

"Keyes here. Radio the Louisiana Naval Yard and tell them we're coming in. We've got a propeller shaft in need of replacement after this storm."

_"Aye aye sir, I'll radio New Orleans."_

Keyes hangs up the phone and picks up a pair of binoculars. Far out on the horizon is a small speck with the unmistakable profile of the S.S. Tipton.

"Hm. We're catching up."

* * *

_Revised 8-30-12 (Combined the old chapters 'Enlightenment' and 'A Pillar of Autumn' together and made minor revisions)_


	9. Seafood and Saints

Chapter 8: _Seafood and Saints_

* * *

_"New Orleans food is as delicious as the less criminal forms of sin."_

- Mark Twain

* * *

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Big Easy! Home of good food, southern hospitality, the Saints, and your new mortal enemies."

Captain Keyes looks out proudly on the sprawling port city, which simmers with heat waves in the afternoon sun. The streets are filled with revelers heading to the Superdome and the entire city is decked out in black and gold. The Tipton has docked near the Louisiana Naval Yard, and as the Autumn slowly pulls in next to it at the Yard, Zack and Cody warily scan their home for signs of Jack and Sam.

"I've got an old friend here who is the chef at the famous Rib Room at the Omni Hotel, which is frequented by many visitors. He's the local gossip king, so I think we can locate the whereabouts of the Tipton tour group, and seeing as it is a hotel, they may even be staying there. I'll call for a helicopter to take us downtown; with everyone heading to the Saints game, the streets are useless."

The captain walks off back inside the bridge to call for the Pave Low to be brought out, leaving Zack and Cody alone at the railing together.

"Do you think they're here?"

"Oh they're here. I can feel it."

"I'm worried about the others."

"Why? It's not them they have a problem with. It's us."

"It doesn't mean their automatically immune! Besides, those two can really hurt people. We would have been dead and at the bottom of the gulf if the Autumn hadn't found us."

_"Zack and Cody, come on up to the helipad. Our ride is waiting."_

The two leave the railing and walk to the back of the ship, where the gleaming white helicopter is sitting on the pad, blades slowly spinning up.

"Hop in gentlemen. Time's wasting!"

The two clamber aboard and each grab a handhold on the ceiling.

"We're all aboard!"

_"This is Autumn Control; you are cleared for dust off."_

The behemoth machine slowly rises into the air and propels itself away from the ship and towards the city. With the doors open, Zack and Cody get a bird's-eye view of the festivities below.

"There! I see a group that isn't in Saints colors!"

Keyes notices the patch himself at the same time.

"I see it! Pilot, take us down a bit! We need to follow that group!"

_"Yes sir, lowering our altitude."_

The helicopter descends slightly, and Keyes looks down with some binoculars.

"Confirmed! That's the Tipton group! Looks like they're trying to get to the Omni!"

_"Do you want me to start a holding pattern sir?"_

"Negative, proceed to the Omni and step on it!"

_"Roger that, hitting the gas."_

The craft's engines roar as the throttle is pushed to the maximum, closing the ten block distance in less than a minute.

_"Bringing her down."_

The Pave Low comes to a gentle stop at the top of the high-rise, and Zack and Cody immediately leap out, followed by Keyes.

"I'll keep in radio contact and give a heads up when we need pickup. Emergency signal is a green flare."

_"Copy that sir, heading back. Good hunting."_

The helicopter lifts off and flies away as the trio head for the elevator.

"So they're coming back here?"

"That's what I'd guess. I wasn't able to get a hold of their itinerary, but they were definitely going the wrong way for the Superdome. We'll lay low in the Rib Room and keep a lookout. If they come too close, you two can go hide in the kitchen with Chef Spizale."

Keyes hits a button and sends the elevator on its way.

"Who?"

"My old friend, Anthony Spizale. He's the executive chef of this place, and seeing as it's been showered with awards, he's quite proud of it."

The doors open to a palatial lobby with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, marble floors and a bright tan hue to the walls. The captain leads the way across the room and towards two large double doors that are standing wide open. Within, the twins can make out an equally ornate restaurant with lavish velvet furnishings. The waiter standing guard immediately steps to the side to allow Keyes entry.

"Enjoy your meal Captain."

"You're expected?"

"The staff knows me. I've been here a lot."

They take a seat at a table near the kitchen entrance and wait. A tall and quite bald man wearing a chef's apron soon walks out to greet them.

"Keyes! So good to see you back in New Orleans! What brings you?"

"The Autumn. We got a little banged up in the hurricane and had to come in for repairs. Fished these two out of the water on the way; they could use a good hearty meal."

"Ah yes, I remember. You've come to the right place then! I'll get you your usual, but what would you two like?"

Both twins look perplexed.

"I have no idea."

"Yeah, me neither. Do you have some suggestions?"

"Of course! We have some fresh Alaskan salmon, just flown in this morning. It is grilled with a light lemon sauce and served with your choice of any two sides such as rice, shrimp or crab cakes. We also have our namesake ribs, which are absolutely to die for. They're served with a special glaze and sauce that is a little tangy, and I hope you aren't too attached to those clothes, 'cause it's messy. How do those sound?"

"I'll have the salmon with rice."

"I'll have the ribs with some shrimp."

"I'll have that out right away."

"Anthony?"

"Yes Captain?"

"In a certain unexpected situation, these two may need to take cover in your kitchen."

"Of course, I understand."

The chef walks off back into his kitchen.

"He knows?"

"Only the vague situation. I know we can trust him, and if the group really is here, then he can help us. Since I'm facing the door, if I see anything, I'll warn you two so you have time to go in separately, so as to not draw attention."

The captain's cell phone begins to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Captain, this is Autumn Control. Helicopter just called to say that the group reached the hotel as it was leaving. Just a heads up."_

"Much appreciated Control. Keep me advised."

Keyes puts away the phone and looks up to see the Tipton group entering the lobby beyond the restaurant's doors. A tired and frustrated Tutwiler is in the lead and is flanked by Moseby, who looks equally worn out. Behind them, several Tipton students are coming in, including Woody, Addison and London. Bailey is also in the group as well, looking tired, with bloodshot eyes and evidence of long periods of crying. At the very rear of the entourage are Jack, who seems to be incredibly happy, and Sam, who looks almost as depressed as the rest of the group. They disappear around a corner as the whole gang heads for the elevators.

"Looks like our friends are here after all. We'll keep an eye their movements. Maybe we can catch them in a corner."

"And what are we going to do if we find them in that position?"

"Well Cody, I was hoping you and your brother had a plan for me to hear."

"I think I've got a rough one."

"Let's hear it Zack."

"Ok, so we need to get them to tour the ship like you suggested earlier. When they're onboard, we can set a trap for them. If anything goes wrong, the helicopter and the ship's crew can intervene."

"That Pave Low is a medical evacuation helicopter. It is a giant flying gas can with a miniature emergency room that has no weapons of any kind. Also my crew is mostly unarmed. My ship is a hospital ship, remember?"

"Surely you have SOMETHING with guns?"

"No guns Zack. That just escalates things."

"Then what CAN we use?"

"That's just it: it's up to you two need to figure out how to break this vicious cycle that has ensnared both yourselves and Jack and Sam. The only way to break it is to not use violence."

"Well that limits our options."

"No, it doesn't limit your options; it just forces you to get creative."

Spizale bursts out of the kitchen, carrying three hot plates of food.

"Lunch is served!"

"Right, well I'll be more in the mood to be creative after I eat."

"No arguments here."

* * *

_Revised 8-30-12 (Minor revisions to storyline)_


	10. Remorse

Chapter 9: _Remorse_

* * *

_"There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance."_

- Gilbert Parker

* * *

_"And we'll be right back with kickoff between the Saints and the Colts after these messages from our sponsors."_

Jack mutes the TV from his laid back position on one of the hotel room's small beds. Sam is sitting at the desk working complicated-looking algebra homework with a laptop open to some notes on the side.

"Wish they'd hurry up and start the game already..."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not right now it's not. I gotta piss."

"Then go to the frickin bathroom! It's a commercial break."

With significant effort and grumbling, Jack heaves himself off the bed and goes into the bathroom. As soon as the door shuts, Sam quickly tosses aside his homework and starts scribbling on a piece of paper.

_"Need help. Concerns mutual friends. 1000 Zulu time tomorrow. Tipton Sky Deck."_

Sam folds up the paper and stuffs it in his pocket. He turns to the computer and switches to an internet browser behind the notes, revealing a Wikipedia page for Captain Keyes.

"I hope I'm right about this…"

Sam shuts down the computer and gets up from the desk as Jack comes out of the bathroom.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I'm sick of algebra. I'm just gonna go get some fresh air."

Jack shrugs and jumps back on the bed as the Saints game comes back on TV. Sam walks out the door and almost immediately bumps into Moseby.

"What's the matter with you Sam?"

"I… I just need some fresh air, that's all. A lot's happened in the last few days."

"I certainly understand. Try not to stray too far from the hotel though."

"Will do."

Sam continues onward and boards an elevator to the lobby. He exits it and immediately heads towards the entrance to the Rib Room. He approaches the waiter at the entrance and hands the note to him.

"Can you please give this to Captain Keyes as soon as possible?"

The waiter looks at Sam quizzically for a moment before taking the note.

"Of course."

Sam walks away as the somewhat confused waiter enters the restaurant and heads to the table where Keyes and the twins are just finishing their meal.

"Pardon me sir, but this was left for you at the front."

He hands Keyes the note and returns to his post.

"The heck is that?"

"I have no idea…"

Keyes opens the note and eyes its contents briefly before folding it back up and stuffing it in his pocket.

"No worries, just a note from the desk staff. Apparently I left a piece of dry cleaning here last time I visited. If y'all are done actually… I think we should return to the Autumn and solidify our planning. I doubt the Tipton gang is going anywhere…"

* * *

"Sir, you asked to be roused when it was 0955 Zulu."

"Thank you."

Keyes gets out of bed and rubs his eyes as the intercom clicks off. He throws on his uniform and walks out of his cabin and into the hallway. Most of the lights across the ship are off and it is incredibly quiet.

_"All right mystery person. Let's talk."_

He takes a turn about halfway down the hall and approaches a retinal scanner next to a door labeled 'Armory'.

_"Captain Keyes. Access granted."_

The door unlocks and Keyes walks into the armory, which is a medium-sized square room with several varieties of weapons organized neatly.

_"Better safe than sorry."_

He picks out a semi-automatic .45 with an accompanying holster, and then leaves the room.

_"Armory sealed."_

After a few minutes of walking through corridors and dodging a few crewmembers still awake, Keyes arrives outside on the Autumn's side. A single ensign is along the railing, securing an impromptu gangplank over to the S.S. Tipton docked right next to the Autumn.

"Gangplank's ready sir."

"Much appreciated. You go get some sleep son, I'll stow this thing when I'm done."

"Aye aye."

The ensign walks back inside the ship and Keyes steps up to the board connecting the two ships.

"Never been a fan of heights…"

He takes a deep breath before quickly crossing the gap and jumping down onto the Tipton's deck. Taking a quick look around to make sure he wasn't noticed, Keyes slowly begins to make his way towards the nearby Sky Deck. As he enters the space, he spies Sam sitting in a deck chair near the side and approaches cautiously.

"That was quite a leap of faith you took to contact me."

"It wasn't a leap of faith…"

Sam gets up and turns around to face Keyes. He has clearly been crying.

"…it was a fall into desperation."

"You… are Sam."

"And you are Captain Jacob Keyes of the USNS Pillar of Autumn. A ship that's been following the Tipton since just after it entered the Gulf of Mexico."

"I see you did your homework."

"Not the algebra part."

"Of course not. But I'm guessing you wanted me here for more than a lesson in Google searches."

"I need your help."

Sam walks over to the railing and leans on it for support. Keyes comes over to the railing and stands next to him.

"Jack is out of control."

"You both are."

"NO!"

Keyes is taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Jack is the one who shoved them overboard. I didn't know he was gonna do it until it actually happened!"

"Why didn't you try and stop it then?"

"Because Jack would've thrown me over too had I tried to interfere. He's stronger than I am physically, and I didn't want to die in the ocean."

"So you sacrificed Zack and Cody to spare your own skin? You disgust me."

"STOP REMINDING ME!"

Sam picks up the deck chair he was just sitting in and chucks it across the deck in an alarming feat of strength. It lands in the hot tub with a loud crash and Keyes draws his pistol. Sam, breathing heavily, looks at his own hands and then at the chair in disbelief.

"You need to learn to control your anger son. It'll ruin you."

Sam drops to his knees in tears.

"It already ruined Jack…"

Keyes lowers his weapon slightly.

"…and I just need help stopping it. I don't care what consequences come from what happened to Zack and Cody and how I was part of it, but Jack is the only friend I have left in this world, and I will do ANYTHING to save him from himself."

Sam slowly picks himself up from the deck and looks directly at Keyes, who has holstered his weapon.

"Alright Sam. What's our first step?"

* * *

_Note: All revisions to previously written material completed. All story content is new from this chapter onward._


	11. Matters of Convenience

Chapter 10: _Matters of Convenience_

* * *

_"Our prime purpose in this life is to help others. And if you can't help them, at least don't hurt them."_

- Dalai Lama

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure? How could this have possibly happened?!"

A visibly-agitated Emma Tutweiler is pacing up and down a hallway in the Omni Hotel amidst a back-and-forth with someone on the phone.

"I don't even understand how you overbook a game like that!"

Moseby pokes his head out a door to investigate the commotion.

"Well… FINE!"

Tutweiler hangs up in a huff and turns around to see Moseby staring at her from down the hall.

"…problem Emma?"

"You could say that. The Saints ticket office just called and they say they're OVERBOOKED. We can't go on Thursday."

"Really?"

"Yes Marion, really."

"Well… the S.S. Tipton won't be ready to sail again until next Sunday at the earliest. We need something of interest to keep the kids preoccupied."

"Other sports?"

"What about college football?"

"The nearest place with a decent football team would be Louisiana State, up in Baton Rouge."

"Surely there's a game there that we could attend instead?"

"Let me check…"

Emma gets on her phone and after a few moments, pulls up a football schedule.

"They play Ole' Miss this Saturday."

"Well that'll be a great game!"

"You realize it's probably already sold out, right?"

"Check anyway! Can't hurt."

"Oh all right… but no promises."

* * *

"Gather around everyone!"

The noisy Tipton gang has clustered together in the Omni Hotel's lobby, much to the annoyance of the employees. Tutweiler manages to slowly quiet the mob of students down enough to speak.

"Now, I know everyone is disappointed in the fact that we are not going to see the Saints on Thursday..."

There is a collective groan from the group.

"…but Mr. Moseby and I have found a replacement activity!"

Woody throws his hand in the air excitedly.

"Oh! Oh! Let me guess! Is it arts and crafts?"

"No…"

"Lessons in cat breeding?"

"No!"

"How to be in a successful relationship?"

"NO!"

Tutweiler throws her clipboard at Woody, who ducks and allows the projectile to sail across the lobby and smash a vase full of flowers. The Omni employees are now glaring at the group with distinct resentment.

"Uh… sorry!"

A grumbling Moseby walks over to help the employees clean up as the Tipton group turns back to a red-faced Tutweiler.

"Anyway… our replacement activity will be going to see LSU take on Ole' Miss this Saturday at Tiger Stadium!"

Everyone cheers in approval.

"See? I can be a fun teacher."

The entire group goes silent for a moment before bursting out laughing at her expense. Sam takes the opportunity to slip off to the side and pull out his phone and dial a number.

* * *

A ringing cell phone disturbs Captain Keyes as he is sitting on the bridge of the docked Autumn.

"Hello?"

_"Can't talk for long. New venue: LSU versus Ole' Miss. Ship departs New Orleans the Sunday after."_

"Understood Sam."

The line goes dead and Keyes gets to his feet and exits the room. He meanders down the corridors of the Autumn and eventually arrives in the medical bay where Zack and Cody are both in their beds. Cody is sitting up reading while Zack is snoozing.

"Bright and early you two. I've got good news and bad news."

Cody closes his book and throws it at Zack, quickly waking the other twin.

"Wha-? Huh?"

"I said I've got news."

"Let's hear it."

Keyes pulls up a chair between the two beds and takes a seat.

"First off: the Tipton gang has changed things up on us. They aren't going to the Saints game this coming Thursday; they're going to see LSU play Ole' Miss on Saturday instead, and your ship leaves the next day."

"So we gotta do something before that game."

"Not necessarily… the game might be a good opportunity. You two would certainly be able to hide well; there'll be 94,000 other people there with you."

"How would we confront Jack and Sam in the middle of one of the most televised college football games this season?"

"I'm working on a few ideas, but I want you two to brainstorm some today. Tomorrow I'll take us up to Baton Rouge so we can be ready in advance. The Autumn's repairs will have her docked for at least another week, so I can spare a few days of shore leave."

"Got anywhere for us to start?"

"Find somewhere or some way to blend in first, and THEN work on a confrontation plan. Just remember: no violence."

With that, Keyes strolls out, leaving the twins to think.

"Where can we hide…"

"…in a crowded football stadium…"

Cody snaps his fingers.

"I got it. We'll hide among the students. They have their own section don't they?"

"I could do that, but you'd stick out from the noisy college students like a sore thumb."

"What about going as a generic fan then?"

"We'd need to know where the Tipton group is sitting."

Cody pulls a laptop out from under the bed and gets on the internet.

"If they reserved as a group, then a giant chunk of seats should be taken, whereas everywhere else should have small individual seats open… right?"

"Sure…?"

"Found them, I think. There's a chunk of seats taken about midway up in Section 304."

"You sure?"

"I think."

Cody continues to examine a map of the stadium on StubHub.

"Hm… there's another big chunk taken up in Section 217. Actually it's the whole section…"

"Does it tell you if seats were even available to start with?"

"Let me see… ah. Says it's reserved for the LSU Band."

"So then Section 304 is exactly where they are?"

"Looks like it."

"Great. Now what?"

"Still need a good way to get in unnoticed."

Cody turns back to the laptop, where the cursor is still hovering over Section 217.

"What about the band?"

"What about them?"

"Well… they all wear the same thing and go into the stadium together. Could we hide with them?"

"There is no way in hell we could pull anything off without them being in on it."

"Well as two random high school students we couldn't possibly have access to resources like that…"

Cody turns to Zack with an unusually mischievous smile on his face, and Zack starts to realize what Cody is implying.

"…but a highly decorated and famous Louisiana-born Navy Captain might."

"Correct Zack."

"Oh there's no way in hell he's gonna go for this."

"Don't be so sure."


	12. Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler

Chapter 11: _Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler_

* * *

The low-pitched drone of the Autumn's helicopter echoes over the city of Baton Rouge as the sun is just coming up over the horizon. From their lofty perch, Zack and Cody can see very few cars moving along its labyrinth of streets, and the whole city seems to still be fast asleep.

"It's quiet down there."

"It's 7am on a Monday morning after a Saints game. Everyone's probably still hungover."

"Probably."

The helicopter swoops in low and begins to slow down as it approaches the airport near the edge of the city.

"Here's our stop gentlemen."

With a 'thud', the Pave Low touches down on the tarmac and its engine slowly comes to a halt. Keyes and the twins grab their belongings and clamber out. A golf cart from the terminal putts its way over to the helicopter, driven by a single man dressed in a National Guard uniform. He gets out and salutes Captain Keyes.

"As you were soldier."

"Sgt. Major Dunham, 225th Engineer Brigade. Welcome to Baton Rouge sir."

"Good to meet you Sergeant-Major. I see you procured us transport."

Dunham looks at the beat-up golf cart with an embarrassed expression.

"They didn't have anything else…"

"We'll take what we can get."

Dunham takes the bags from Keyes and the entire group piles onto the cart. With some protesting from the engine at first, the cart lumbers off towards the terminal.

"So what brings y'all to Baton Rouge sir?"

"Came to see the Tigers take on Ole' Miss."

"Oh yeah, that'll be a great game. The whole city's excited about it, especially because LSU is undefeated so far this season."

"They're undefeated? Really?"

"Yes they are. Don't know if it'll be that way after we play Alabama in a few weeks, but for now it's all good."

The cart arrives at the terminal, where a grey-colored Toyota Camry is waiting. Dunham produces a set of car keys and hands them over.

"She's all yours Captain. If you need anything while you're here, don't hesitate to call on us at command."

"Understood Sergeant-Major. Thanks for your help."

Dunham walks off back towards the terminal as Zack, Cody and Keyes throw their luggage in the car and clamber in.

"You two keep a low-ish profile in the back. No need to broadcast our presence."

"Got it. Where are we going now?"

"To the LSU campus. The Band staff is going to meet us this morning."

"I still can't believe you got them to go along with the plan."

"I didn't do anything except request to meet with them about an 'idea' of mine. You two will be doing the actual asking."

Zack and Cody immediately look panic-striken.

"Wha-? You want US to pitch it to them?"

"That's a terrible idea!"

"It's actually not. You two are the ones who will be actually confronting them, and you two are the ones that they threw off a ship, not me. It will be much more convincing if you two speak on your own behalf."

Keyes puts the car in drive and heads for the nearby interstate.

"It should only be a short drive to-"

Keyes is forced to slam on the brakes as he encounters a traffic jam of epic proportions on the interstate onramp. An eighteen-wheeler is jack-knifed on the ramp and several police cars and tow trucks are maneuvering around amongst the chaos of cars.

"-campus? Ok… this may take longer than I thought."

Keyes pulls out his phone and dials a number. The volume is just loud enough that the twins can barely hear the other end of the line.

_"Good morning, LSU Department of Bands."_

"Hi, this is Jacob Keyes. Can you tell the staff that I have arrived in Baton Rouge but am stuck behind an awful accident on the onramp to I-110S?"

_"Of course. Several of the staff are running late because of it too."_

"Thank you."

Keyes hangs up and flips on the radio.

_"You're listening to 91.1FM, KLSU radio. Good morning Baton Rouge, it's 8:00am and shaping up to be a beautiful September day, with a high of 87, low of 68 and no chance of rain to ruin it. To get y'all started off to a great Monday morning, here's an upbeat classic."_

The Garth Brooks version of _Callin' Baton Rouge_ begins playing.

_"I spent last night in the arms of a girl in Louisiana, and though I'm out on the highway…"_

Zack and Cody take a visible liking to the song straightaway and begin tapping their feet in rhythm with it.

_"…my thoughts are still with her, such a strange combination of a woman and a child, such a strange situation stoppin' every hundred miles, Callin' Baton Rouge!"_

A gap begins to open in front of the Camry as the eighteen-wheeler is slowly moved away.

_"A replay of last night's events roll through my mind, except a scene or two erased by sweet red wine…"_

The gap is almost big enough for a car to fit through, and Keyes tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

_"…and I see a truck stop sign ahead, so I change lanes. I need a cup of coffee and a couple dollars change, Callin' Baton Rouge!"_

The wreck is completely cleared and a straight shot onto I-110 is open in front of Keyes. The twins notice the engine revving.

"Oh no…"

_"Operator won't you put me on through, I gotta' send my love down to Baton Rouge!"_

"Buckle up boys…"

_"Hurry up won't you put her on the line, I gotta' talk to the girl just one more time!"_

"…cause here we GO!"

Keyes floors the accelerator and goes flying through the gap to the astonishment of the police officers and other commuters nearby. The Toyota, with Zack and Cody pinned to the backseat, rockets onto the Interstate and zips past the few other cars on the road.

"THIS IS RIDICIULOUS!"

"Are you kidding Zack? This is great! I haven't had this much fun in forever!"

Cody is laughing and enjoying himself whilst Zack is visibly fearing for his life, in an odd reversal of usual behaviors.

_"Hello Samantha dear, I hope you're feelin' fine, and it won't be long until I'm with you all the time, but until then I'll spend my money up right down to my last dime, Callin' Baton Rouge!"_

"Exit for LSU coming up in a few miles!"

"Then let's hurry!"

_"Operator won't you put me on through, I gotta' send my love down to Baton Rouge! Hurry up won't you put her on the line, I gotta' talk to the girl just one more time!"_

At the expense of alarming several other drivers on the interstate, the Camry flies towards the exit labeled 'Dalrymple Dr. – LSU' at well over the speed limit. It zooms off the exit and begins to rapidly slow down as it starts to enter the shady and tranquil campus.

_"Callin' Baton Rouge…"_

The car has now slowed down to peaceful and slower pace along the narrow winding road. Zack and Cody look outside in amazement as they pass massive oak and magnolia trees that overshadow the entire area.

_"Sweet Baton Rouge…"_

Keyes mutes the radio as the song ends.

"Zack and Cody? Welcome to Louisiana State University."

* * *

_Special Note: The chapter's title is actually Cajun French for "Let the Good Times Roll"._


	13. Melodic Veil

Chapter 12: _Melodic Veil__  
_

* * *

_"Where words fail, music speaks."_

- Hans Christian Andersen

* * *

"What is that man up to?"

An average height and heavy set man is watching Keyes get out of the Camry with the twins from the other side of a window. He possesses a rather bushy brown mustache with hair of matching color and is wearing a large purple fishing shirt tucked into jeans with a belt. The breast pocket of the shirt has a stylized gold and white LSU logo emblazoned on it.

"I swear, I've known Jacob for over a decade and he STILL confuses me sometimes."

"Why's that?"

The man turns around to address the source of the second voice: a tall and thin bald man with a slight Cuban accent and a fast rate of speech. He is dressed in black slacks and a white button-up dress shirt with no tie.

"He just does. I can't explain it, just like how I can't explain why he's got two teenagers tagging along."

The second man takes a glimpse out the window and shrugs.

"Relatives?"

"He doesn't have any kids."

"Let's go find out then."

* * *

The Camry beeps as Keyes locks it and leads the way out of the dusty white gravel parking lot where he parked.

"That's an awesome looking building. You're telling me the band uses it?"

"I'm told they're quite proud this new enclave. I personally haven't been inside, but it's sure to be an upgrade from the old building from the 1950s they used to rehearse in."

The three mount a sidewalk and approach the front of the impressive and new-looking structure, which is built of brown rock-studded concrete, accented with white stone and topped by a ceramic tile roof. Modest landscaping surrounds the building, and a three-story tower rises up behind it, overlooking a large grass football field also located behind the structure. As they approach, Zack and Cody notice the large sign out front reading 'Tiger Band Hall – c. 2011'.

"Damn. A whole complex to themselves. Talk about important."

"And expensive…"

"Don't criticize too much; they may just be your saving grace."

The three climb the steps and enter the building. The lobby is deserted and quiet.

"Uh, Keyes? There's nobody here."

"It's Monday. There's no rehearsal, so only the main staff should be here."

Keyes leads the way forward and to a large set of double doors on the right.

"You guys ready?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, let's do it."

Keyes opens one of the doors and leads Zack and Cody into the main rehearsal space, which is about the size of a basketball court and completely wide open except for a small circle of chairs at the center. Both the heavyset and bald men are sitting there, and are accompanied by a lone college-age guy who is idly twirling a shiny silver mace.

"Nice place Roy."

The heavyset man leaps to his feet and walks over to shake Keyes' hand.

"Jacob Keyes, welcome back!"

"Good to be back. I see you're putting taxpayer money to a worthy use."

"Isn't it great? But you didn't come here to gush about our new building now did you?"

"Nope. I'd like you to meet the Martin twins. Zack, Cody, meet Roy King, director of athletic bands here at LSU."

The twins and Roy shake hands, and then Roy leads them to the circle of chairs.

"I'd like you three to meet our new assistant director, Dr. Dennis Llinás."

The bald man stands up and shakes hands with the three.

"It's a pleasure."

"And last but not least, our drum major: Chase Barry."

The college guy stops spinning the mace and stands up.

"What's up guys?"

Roy gestures to the extra empty chairs and Keyes, Zack and Cody take a seat.

"So… about that 'proposal'…"

* * *

"And so that's why we want your help."

Roy, Dennis and Chase are staring at Zack and Cody, looking rather dumbfounded at the story they just heard. The twins awkwardly lower themselves back into their chairs and the room is silent for several moments before Roy is able to regain enough composure to speak.

"Well… I don't have any god-damn idea what to say. And that's a first for me…"

Chase slowly begins to twirl the mace again, and his face indicates a state of deep thought. Dennis leans back in his chair and exhales slowly.

"…but you've definitely got my attention."

"You got the attention of all three of us."

"So… you'll help?"

Roy and Dennis look at each other before turning to Chase.

"Chase, you're the only one who hasn't said anything yet. What's on your mind?"

The mace comes to an abrupt halt and Chase's gaze slowly shifts from it towards the twins.

"The fact that they were willing to come here and ask for help… tells me that it's worth getting involved. I say we do it."

Chase turns his head at Roy and Dennis, who now look at each other.

"Sounds like we've got some work to do."

"Better call a meeting."

* * *

Three hours later, an ensemble of over 250 people has gathered in the main rehearsal space, excitedly chattering about the unknown purpose of the surprise meeting.

"…a change in the show?"

"Maybe Roy finally caught a fish…"

"Dammit, if we have to march on a frickin' Monday…"

Roy enters the room, followed by Dennis, Chase and the twins. Keyes silently slips in from a side door and watches as Roy steps up to the conducting podium and motions for the group to be quiet.

"Settle down everyone…"

The group does not react. Roy sighs and then takes a deep breath.

"BAND TEN-HUT!"

The entire band snaps to attention and freezes, rendering the room completely still and silent.

"That's better… now I know you're wondering why I called you here on a Monday. The answer is simple: we've got something special in the works for the game against Ole' Miss this weekend."

There is some murmuring amongst the group. Roy motions again for silence.

"This morning, Dennis, Chase and I met with a group with a rather special request, which we have decided to grant."

Roy motions for Zack and Cody to come to the front.

"These are the Martin twin; Zack is on my left and Cody on my right. For the next week, they will be members of the organization and will be with us on Saturday for the game."

There is more quiet discussion in the room, and Zack and Cody seem visibly uncomfortable at the throng of college students making glances at them as they talk in hushed voices.

"They seem so nervous…"

"…why would Roy call a meeting over just this?"

"The one on Roy's right seems so scrawny."

"His brother is the opposite from the look of it."

Roy makes a move to hush the group but Keyes catches his attention by moving towards the front of the room. As people begin to notice his presence, the room goes quiet without intervention, and Roy surrenders the podium to a tired-looking Keyes.

"Most of you who I am so I'll dispense with the formalities and introductions. For those of you who don't, I'm Captain Jacob Keyes, US Navy. I fished these two out of the ocean during Hurricane Alexis and discovered that they did not exactly end up in the ocean by accident. Their participation in Saturday's festivities needs to remain a complete secret until they are actually out on the field, and outing them before that time could ruin a very intricately-laid plan. However, if we can be successful in this endeavor, it will be a giant middle finger in the general direction of those responsible, and I have it on good authority they will be present at the game. So, what say you?"

There is silence in the rehearsal hall for a moment, and then the band breaks out into thunderous applause and cheering. Keyes turns to the twins, smiling.

"I think we're in business."


	14. Past, Present, Future

Chapter 13: _Past, Present, Future_

* * *

_"Time. Unseen time. Our continuing fiction. However we tell it eludes our dear hope and our reason. That is a pure condition of the story, and wherever our parents came from, is another century. An age, which they themselves could barely remember, but carried with them as their own year after year. Hidden away, hardly looked at, until the secret, without their noticing, had faded all the details white."_

- Excerpt from the Preface to David Maslanka's Symphony No. 9

* * *

**Diary Entry #87, Thursday, September 27th**

I have officially hit rock-bottom.

They say it can only get better, right? Sure. Tell that to my conscience. I'm still reeling over what I let happen barely a week ago: revenge gone horribly wrong. You see, the intent was never to kill anyone, but to instead make the twins come to terms with how they'd done horrible things to me and Jack (but mostly me it seems) and begin the process of healing and reconciliation. I thought that the years separating the last encounter with Zack and Cody would have been sufficient enough to help clear the air and make any kind of forgiveness possible. For me it was, but for Jack it clearly wasn't.

Of course, I probably should've seen it coming. But I doubt that's any comfort to Zack and Cody as they lay at the bottom of the ocean. It won't be any comfort to their parents when they learn what has happened, if they haven't already. And it sure as hell won't be any kind of excuse that a judge would take sympathy on at my inevitable sentencing. God, this life of mine has seriously become fucked up beyond all recognition. But the way my life is going is nothing compared to what going on in Jack's head.

I remember when I first met him a long time ago. He was WAY different back then… politer maybe, and certainly less of a prick towards everyone else on the planet (besides me of course. He protects me like I'm his own sibling…). Then the little war began between us and the twins and it all went to hell from there. I became more withdrawn, timid and scared of the slightest thing, while he just hardened up his outer shell and buried the hate deep inside, waiting for the perfect moment to release it. And I don't think that's even fully happened yet, because he seemed to be wanting for more after throwing Zack and Cody overboard. Keeping that in mind, I don't want to think of what will happen if he finds out that I'm working with the Captain against him in what may be a fruitless attempt to partially redeem myself.

On the subject of Jack, I hear him coming back to the hotel room right now. I'll continue this later…

- S

* * *

"I seriously can't believe we're doing this."

Zack and Cody are in the uniform storage room of the Tiger Band Hall, being measured and fitted by an army of graduate assistants.

"I don't think they completely believe it yet either Zack."

"Turn around please."

Cody rotates around, visibly annoyed at the stiffness of the new outfit.

"These aren't flexible at all."

"They're not supposed to be. Marching Bands aren't known for flailing around."

Cody and Zack turn their heads and see Barry leaning up against the entrance to the room, seemingly amused at the scene in front of him.

"Well, at least not intentionally."

"Right…"

"What? It's true."

"Eh, fair enough I suppose. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have homework and classes and other college stuff?"

"Well I AM in charge of this whole group. If we're pulling a stunt of some kind in Tiger Stadium on Saturday, and on the state's bicentennial no less, I should probably know the people involved."

"Oh great, you want to get to know us… Zack do you- OW! -want to start?"

Cody motions to his brother and then proceeds to look down angrily at the assistant who just mistakenly jabbed him with a clothes pin.

"Well… I guess I'll start off easy. Cody and I are both from the northeast, but we were born in Seattle. Our mom works for Tipton Industries, so we got placed in the Seven Seas High program on the S.S. Tipton."

"High school on a cruise ship? What I wouldn't have given for that…"

"It wasn't ALL fun and games."

"How so?"

"Well, we still had to work and stuff. Our teacher Ms. Tutweiler is… interesting."

"Hey! She's a nice lady!"

"GOT IT!"

Roy pokes his head in the door, and everyone looks at him in confusion.

"I understood that reference!"

Barry does a facepalm and the graduate assistants groan as they return to work and Roy leaves.

"Anyway, you were saying?"

"It's still hard work, and the cruise ship doesn't help us get much done."

"I can imagine."

"What about you Barry?"

"Me? Well, I was born in Beaumont, a town between Houston and the Texas/Louisiana border, but I grew up mostly here in Louisiana."

"Just out of curiosity, why did you cast the… 'vote', that convinced the directors to go along with this?"

Barry sighs loudly and then turns to the graduate assistants.

"A moment guys?"

They shuffle out without so much as a word, and Barry closes the door behind them.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Whatever you want dude."

"Ok, the short version then. I had an experience that, like yours, changed everything in my life a few years ago."

Barry begins to pace the room, wringing his hands and finding random objects to look at as he speaks with a notable uneasiness.

I knew a guy throughout all of high school and my first year of college here and considered him my best friend. We'd known each other for so long that it seemed the feeling was mutual and we'd stay buds for a long time to come. Not the case unfortunately… my sophomore year here at LSU, he began to drift towards a different group of people who were not, shall we say, 'wholesome' individuals. He began to get into things he shouldn't have, and things eventually became so bad that I started to plan an intervention with some of our mutual friends, who had also become alarmed at what was happening."

He stops and swallows uncomfortably.

"Before we could do anything, he confronted me and accused me of trying to ruin his life. It got violent, and before I knew what was happening, my arm was broken and two police officers were dragging him off of me. I was lucky; he was taking antidepressants without a prescription that made him so volatile and the police just happened to drive by the street I was on and they stepped in. Probably saved my life. He's off in some rehabilitation center now, and I refused to file charges that undoubtedly would have locked him up for decades."

"Even after he hurt you… you helped him?"

"It was all I could do. After knowing him for that long, I couldn't bear the thought of sending him off to rot in jail for the rest of his life when what he REALLY needed was help."

The room is silent for a moment as the twins visibly process the story and Barry slowly regains his composure after nearly breaking down. A knock at the door interrupts the moment of reflection, and one of the assistants pokes their head in.

"Barry, Roy needs to see you real quick."

"I'll be right there."

Barry turns to the twins who are staring right back at him.

"Now you know: THAT is why I'm helping you guys."

He slowly turns and walks out the door and out of sight, leaving the twins alone in the uniform room.


End file.
